


Dynamics

by Railgun



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fighting, Friendly bickerings, Gen, Humor, Questions, Rivalry, Teasing, debate, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railgun/pseuds/Railgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me Sir, do you not think strategy is essential to win?" "Miss I'm not a man of tactics, but of action." — There are many ways to win a match, but which one is the correct way? Robin and a few other Smashers attempt to tackle the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> **_Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo._**  
>  **_Also available on FF.net._**

Flipping through pages of a book, Robin skimmed it thoroughly to capture the book's content. She mused on whether interest would develop and if she would sit down to read it. The Smash mansion's library was one of her favorite areas, not just because it was peaceful place for relaxation; but because of the stacks of books found all over the place. Each piece of literature had a story to tell, and Robin was prone to reveal them. Reading was a thrilling hobby for the female Avatar, it could be historical or a piece of fiction. It did not matter, from poetry to war memoirs, she would read anything. And being a master tactician, deciphering a book's meaning should be easy. It was all about strategy, the core for dominance in anything.

Yet, that was simply a belief. At best, hers.

Robin was unaware that someone was watching her, he had happened to enter the library and see her sitting at a table surrounded by shelves. He was quizzical; the man wondered why the strategist was here than resting. After all, she had recently engaged in a brawl with him and lost. He did not forget her face that conveyed weakness once the match reached its limit. He assumed when the battle ended she would rest herself from all the pressure, but he stood wrong.

There had to be some sort of purpose for her presence, and he was about to find out. Mario walked toward Robin. He was cautious to not let his boots succumb to noise, especially in a place where silence was essential. However to his own dismay, Robin looked up and Mario stopped himself. He was spotted.

"Oh! Mario," Robin greeted softly. She added a small smile which welcomed his presence. "What brings you here?"

It was Mario's turn to speak, but he was hesitant to reply. His mouth agape; it seemed Robin had sharp senses that it astounded him. It was no wonder she was pretty resilient to his attacks during the match. She kept herself at guard so she would perform her magic and land a possible win. It was all part of her occupation as a tactician, to have an open and clear mind and create the best plans.

Meanwhile, Robin had mistaken Mario's shocked expression for intimidation. "Is something wrong?"

The Hero in Red snapped out of his trance, he shook his head and was willing to clarify things. "No, no. I'm fine. Sorry, I just came in here and saw you. So I...decided to approach you and ask why."

He chuckled. "However, I was hoping for a more quiet entrance."

Robin returned the laugh. "I see. It's alright, I'm just here peering through books."

"Oh? Shouldn't you be resting from the match we just had?"

"Perhaps, it would give my body a break," Robin admitted. "I am a little sore from the battle, but I will manage." She shifted the questions at Mario. "Well, what about you? Why are you here?"

"Good question, I guess because I decided to walk around the mansion for a bit..."

"So you found this area suitable for exploration?"

"You know me; I'm the type who loves adventure."

The Avatar laughed sweetly at Mario's words. "Are you?"

"I have lost count of all the adventures I have been through all these years," he declared. "Yet I carry such memorable experiences from them."

"I think we all do when we engage in journeys. I know I will never forget my expedition with the Ylisse army."

"Ah right, you were an adviser for a war," Mario recalled on Robin's previous status quo. "You must have been on all sorts of adventures yourself."

"Some were pleasant, others not so much," Robin stated. "Even so they are journeys that I will never forget."

"Understandable."

The conversation between the plumber and strategist ended, feeling nothing else could be said. That is, until Mario saw the book Robin was exploiting. "What are you looking at?"

The Avatar welcomed his inquiries by grinning. "Oh, just an interesting little political book I found. So far from what I have gathered, it appears to be about gaining power."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I wonder if Princess Peach would be interested in something like this. Is she not monarch of the kingdom you reside in?"

"She is but she already has power Robin," Mario chuckled, shaking his head at the funny remark the tactician made. "Why would she need more?"

"Well...maybe to keep her power in check in case if anything goes wrong," Robin assumed. "With Bowser always after her, the kingdom could be left unstable due to her absence. This book could provide some useful information."

"Eh, she has me and Luigi if anything goes wrong," Mario refuted. "She needs no rule book."

"Really? If I were ruling a kingdom, I would at least have some guidance. Of course that is not to say the Mushroom Kingdom is unstable, I'm sure it's a well ordered kingdom—"

"Sorry but I have to stop you there," Mario interjected at the Avatar, he then pulled out a nearby chair and sat adjacent to her. "You are a woman of rules, am I right?"

Robin gazed at Mario strangely; she picked up a possible debate coming from the plumber. Even so, she answered it. "I do like to do things efficiently, planning and strategies are the key. Sometimes rules are needed to keep things in check."

Mario touched his chin, interested in interrogating her more. "Hmm, no wonder you were careful during our match."

Robin took notice of the sudden change in the subject, it was about the match too. This led her to also enter in interrogation. "Tell me Sir, do you not think strategy is essential to win?"

The Hero in Red stared at the tactician intently, he smirked at the question and Robin slightly frowned. She saw no need for him to smile if all she asked was a simple question.

"Miss I'm not a man of tactics, but of action," Mario revealed. "You see, you think differently. You believe that tactics are imperative for fights, but just using your instinct is a better verdict."

Robin was flabbergasted, tactics were not important? She wanted to process what the plumber had told her, and asked for clarification. "Hold on, are you implying that strategy is _not_ needed in battles?"

"Well, yes. Sometimes fighting head on is better."

"That's absurd!" The Avatar cried in protest. She could not believe what she heard from the Mushroom Kingdom's hero. Possible conflicts of beliefs were on the rise. "If you fight with just fists, it can lead to great consequences!"

"Yeah, but if you plan too much nothing gets done," Mario argued. "You get stuck and can be swept away from the current. Sometimes there isn't time for thinking, especially if you are under pressure like a timed match. You have to move fast with things, Robin."

"Yes, but to have no planning—no strategy does not sit well with me!"

"Alright then tell me, how do you think a match should be won then? Is truly fighting on impulse so bad?"

Robin started to feel feisty; this debate was escalating and could be heated. She needed to find ways to solve this issue and use backup sources for her claims as valid. She would lose this debate if not found. _Come on Robin, think._

She found her answer when she saw Shulk walking by; she immediately stopped him and told the Monado wielder to come. The Master of Monado Arts was quite startled by Robin's desperation to have him with her. Regardless, he joined in, and Mario was appalled by his arrival. "Hello Robin, do you need anything?"

Robin was slightly relieved to have someone who could possibly back up her claims that strategy was needed to win a brawl. After all, Shulk was someone who carefully planned using his arts in battles so he could adapt his Monado in them. Surely, he would support her side!

"I have a question to ask Shulk," Robin asked. "Tell me, do you believe that strategy is important to winning a battle?"

Mario rolled his eyes; the tactician had to bring others into the discussion. Meanwhile, Shulk scratched his head at the question the Avatar imposed. Was he part of a research she was doing?

"Y—Yes..." he finally spoke, which made Robin flash a grin. "I do think strategy is important."

"Hah!" The tactician cried with joy at Mario. She had found support. "See? I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

Shulk grew even more confused at the scene; he wondered what was going on while Mario glared. The plumber felt outnumbered, fearing a loss. He started to look for something to counter the Avatar's claims.

_Two can play at that game, Robin._

He smiled at the apparition of the fighting mayor, Villager. To Mario, he seemed like the perfect candidate to help him out. He called him over, which led to Robin suspiciously looking at what Mario had in store.

Villager approached the plumber with a cheeky grin. "Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing much Villager," Mario replied warmly, he shifted to inquiry. "Just wondering, how do you fight your matches?"

The mayor grinned even wider, flattered by the question on his play style. "Well I like to attack what I think is best. If on the battlefield I just go with what I got."

"Really? You don't prep?"

"Not really. I know with using projectiles you gotta have some sort of idea; but for the most part no."

Mario smirked again, pleased with the result. "Well, well. Robin, attacking head on might be the way to win after all."

Robin's face was in shock, feeling the need to protect her position. She laughed. "That doesn't mean anything."

"If that's the case, then what Shulk said is also invalid."

"It is not."

"It is too."

The Avatar then went head on with the plumber, smirking deviously. She was persistent in not giving up. "Well plumber, I'm sure we can settle this in another round of Smash."

Mario chuckled, also not backing down. "I'm all for it, tactician."

Both Villager and Shulk stared at the little new rivalry between Mario and Robin strangely. Then looked at each other and shrugged. They were pondering on leaving the two, and did; feeling their purpose here no longer needed.

"I wonder what's with those two," Shulk mused as they head out of the library and into the hall.

"I know right? Hey, I caught some new bugs. Wanna see them?" Villager asked sweetly, changing the subject. Shulk's face paled at that information.

"Please don't."

**Author's Note:**

>  **_Fun Fact: The political book Robin was skimming through is a reference to Machiavelli's" The Prince ". _**  
> **_Also, I tried to add some humor at the end…hoped you enjoyed the sad attempt. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
